There is a common problem encountered while caring for an arrangement of cut flowers: It is difficult to change the water in which the flowers reside because doing so requires removing the flowers to turn the container upside down. Changing the water in such arrangements is advised in order to extend the life of the flowers and to avoid the water becoming unsightly and smelly.
There are other household problems encountered which involve water or another liquid which needs to be removed from a vessel without turning it upside down. Another example is the catch tray under a large potted plant which may fill with water if the plant is over watered. One more is the water in a fish tank which needs to be periodically changed. A third example is a clogged sink which may be filled with water.
Separate devices, such as siphons or small hand pumps, could be used to solve these problems, but they are inconvenient because they need to be cleaned and stored separately from other household cleaning equipment. Most households, however, have a watering can for flowers or a water carrying pitcher of some kind for a fish bowl which are kept handy and used often. It is therefore convenient that these devices (a watering can or pitcher) be augmented by something which can solve these other household problems.
In the past, watering cans have been augmented with many devices which allow one to distribute the water in the can in various ways such as a spray or in a hose. The focus of these inventions is distributing water rather than taking it in. Many watering cans, for instance, exist which include sprayers for spraying the leaves of plants. Other watering cans have been created which may distribute water through a tube for easy watering.
Buckets have also been augmented in order to distribute water through a hose rather than pouring by tilting the bucket. Consequently a need exists for a watering can which addresses the problems of previous designs.